


'SO BEAUTIFUL' FLASH ROUND REVEALS

by sf9ficfest



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf9ficfest/pseuds/sf9ficfest
Summary: A list of works and the writers from this flash round!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	'SO BEAUTIFUL' FLASH ROUND REVEALS

**Day One**

[these old ghosts that haunt us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542506) by [mellifluous(TpLoz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous)

Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon **|** 1,499 Words

**Summary:** Jaeyoon's moved into a new place where old ghosts come back to haunt him.

Or, Jaeyoon has moved into his dead grandmother's house only to find she's left him more than just the house.

**Day Two**

[Anywhere So Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643109) by [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava)

Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin **|** 627 Words

**Summary:** Through stealing a nap with Youngbin, Inseong awakens new feelings for his same-age friend.

**Day Three**

[stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697910) by [pikasoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos)

Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang **|** 631 Words

**Summary:** Youngkyun gets stuck in a cabin with his brother’s best friend. That’s it.

**Day Four**

[Annoyance at First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710195) by mellifluous(TpLoz)

Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang **|** 731 Words

**Summary:** When Chanhee goes to the library to finish an essay, he gets given out to by some guy he's never seen before, but damn, does he want to rile him up.

**Day Five**

[Beautiful, so wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712742) by [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years)

Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon **|** 1,443 Words

**Summary:** In which Seokwoo acts domestic and Juho gets an epiphany.

**Day Six**

[breaking routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893653) by pikasoos

Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon **|** 780 Words

**Summary:** Chani has a routine when it comes to the library, but today isn’t Tuesday or Thursday.

**Day Seven**

[give all my heart to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841801) by [peachjuho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho)

Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung **|** 725 Words

**Summary:** in a world with guardian angels, hwiyoung is stuck with a guardian demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all our writers and readers who made this round possibly!! :D We'll see you in the new year for our second round! 💖😋


End file.
